Teenage High School
by RisingTwinDragons93
Summary: Ten-Ten and her twin Megumi are going to a new school.They become best friends with the gang including the 5 hottest guys in school but its not easy when you become part of a gang where people want you killed.pairings NejiTen,InoShika,NaruHina,SasuSaku
1. Towels,Pancakes and new school

Oh My God my first story enjoy..!!

* * *

'Ten-Ten wake up NOW! ,'' Megumi shouted shaking her twin awake.

''Whaa..? ,'' said Ten-Ten rubbing her eyes while yawning. ''First day of school remember'', Megumi said plugging in her hairdryer. ''Oh yeah,'' Ten-Ten said going into the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later she stepped out of the shower only to find that there was no dry towels.

''_Damnit ,'' she thought '' Why do I always forget to check,'_

''_Who used them all up,''_

''MEGUMI,'' Ten-Ten shouted causing her sister to jump. ''What ??,'' Megumi said.

''You used up all the towels didn't you,'' Ten-Ten shouted

Megumi smirked ''_Oops,'' she thought_ ''Yes,'' she covered her ears knowing what was coming next.

''MEGUMI GET ME SOME DRY TOWELS OR IM GOING MURDER YOU,'' she yelled.

Megumi laughed ''In your dreams Ten-Ten,'' but she hurried off to get more towels she how Ten-Ten got in the morning and she didn't one of those mornings today. She grabbed some towels and passed into Ten-Ten.

''At long last,'' Ten-Ten said giving her sister a scowl.

''Yeah, yeah just hurry up,'' Megumi said walking toward her wardrobe.

When Ten-Ten came out Megumi was fully dressed putting her new schoolbooks in her bag.

She was wearing the Konoha High School uniform. The uniform was a black knee-length skirt, white stockings, white blouse, red tie, green v-neck jumper and black shoes. Her was in a messy bun with her side fringe hanging over her right eye.

''Don't worry I already sorted out your books in your bag,'' Megumi said.

Ten-Ten grinned ''Thanks,'' She was thankful at least one of hem was organized she always forgot things.

Megumi smiled ''No prob,'' she grabbing her school bag ''I'm going down to have breakfast kay,'' Megumi said making her way downstairs. Ten-Ten nodded ''Kay,'' she replied.

Ten-Ten got dressed in the same uniform as Megumi , put her hair in twin buns after drying it and smoothed her bangs over her face before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

''Morning mom, dad ,''Ten-Ten said greeting her parents.

''Good morning honey,'' Yuri said returning the greeting. Her father Dai **(1)** grunted in reply.

She sat down next Megumi and started to eat cereal.

Yuri placed two plates in front of them. ''PANCAKES,'' they exclaimed digging in.

Yuri smiled at her two daughters they were twins but they weren't identical. Ten-Ten was born first and had her mother's brown eyes and dark brown hair. Megumi was second and had a lighter shade of brown hair with some blond pieces and had her father's turquoise eyes.**(2)**

''Of course I cooked your favourite breakfast…its your first day at a new school,'' she said tears forming in her eyes. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes ''Geez its not that special but I love pancakes so thanks,'' she said ''Yeah thanks mom,'' Megumi said

Dai closed his newspaper '' Are you done? .. Its nearly time for school,'' he said

The twins nodded ''Hai,'' they replied in unison.

''Bye Mom,'' Megumi said giving Yuri a peck on the cheek. Ten-Ten did the same.

''Bye girls have a good time at school,'' Yuri said

Ten-Ten and Megumi hopped into the back of their dad's car. They arrived at the school ten minutes early .

''okay girls have a good time at school,'' said Dai

''Okay bye dad,'' Ten-Ten said giving him a hug.

''Bye dad,'' Megumi said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dai hopped back into the car and gave them one last wave before driving out of the school carpark. The girls waved back they turned around and looked at Konoha High School building.

'' Woah its big,'' Megumi said as they made their way towards the school entrance.

Ten-Ten pulled out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket ''It says we have to be in assembly in 5 minutes to get our timetable ,'' she said

''Where's that ?,'' Megumi asked Ten-Ten shrugged her shoulders.

''Hello,'' said a girl with baby blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

''Hi,'' Ten-Ten said

''Are you the new kids,'' she asked

''Yeah my name is Megumi and this is my twin Ten-Ten,'' said Megumi giving a grin.

''My name is Yamanaka Ino,'' she said ''Are you going to assembly,'' she asked

The twins nodded ''Well come on I'll show where it is and you can meet my friends,'' Ino said grabbing them by their wrist and pulling them along.

Ten-Ten grinned at Megumi ''_Looks like we made a new friend,'' she thought_

**(1) **Got the name watching Eurosport!L.O.L

**(2)**I was going describe them later on but anyways!

Be good and REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Luv ya'll**

**RisingTwinDragons93**

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ino dragged the twins into the assembly hall and up to the back seats where 4 people sat 2 boys and 2 girls.

''Hey guys,'' Ino said.

''Hello Ino-pig,'' said Sakura

''Hi Ino-chan,'' Hinata said '' Who are they? ,''

''I'm Megumi and this is my twin Ten-Ten,'' Megumi said giving them a grin. Ten-Ten waved.

''But your not identical! ,'' Naruto blurted out.(A/N How can you not love him!)

''Naruto you baka not all twins are identical,'' said Sakura whacking him across the head.

''OW…geez sorry,'' he muttered

''Hn dobe,'' said Sasuke

'' What did you call me teme?! ,''

''dobe,''

''teme,''

''dobe,''

''teme,''

''dobe,''

''Guys shut the hell up,'' Sakura yelled

They shut up quickly.

''Hi I'm Haruno Sakura the hyper kid with blond hair and blue eyes is Uzumaki Naruto and the dude with chicken butt hair is Uchiha Sasuke,''

Sasuke scowled at the last comment

''And I'm Hyuuga Hinata,''

''There's 3 other guys but their not here yet,'' Ino said.

The twins nodded and started to chat to the girls and Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes. He was deep in thought about the twins. They didn't realize how much danger they could get themselves into hanging around with his friends. Even though he found Ino annoying she was still one of his best friends and he trusted her opinion. He smirked she was always complaining about how there was more guys then girls in the group.

''Hi guys,''

Sasuke opened his eyes. His other 3 best friends were here.

''Hey kiba,'' Sakura said.

''Megumi, Ten-Ten, this is Inuzuka Kiba, and the guys behind him are Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji…Guys this is Ten-Ten and Megumi,'' Sakura said

''Hi,'' the twins said in unison. Ten-Ten looked at Neji. _''He is totally hot,''_ she thought.

Megumi smiled at the look in her sister's eyes as Ten-Ten looked at Neji.

Megumi looked at Neji sure he was hot but she would never ever steal a guy her sister liked. She noticed he had the same unique eyes as Hinata and come to think of it the same last name too.

''Are you and Hinata siblings? ,'' she asked

He shook his head ''Cousins,'' he replied. He looked properly at her. Her eyes and hair were different from her sister alright but their noses and mouths were the same shape and size.

''Alright settle down students settle down,'' Tsunade the principle said.

* * *

**What will happen?? Read and review!!**

**Luv ya'll**

**RisingTwinDragons**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**It's the 08-08-08 Olympics! Woo-Hoo It's my cousind B-day and he's 8 L.O.L**

* * *

The seating went like this Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Megumi, Ten-Ten , Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had dozed off and was now sleeping.

''Whats wrong with Shikamaru? ,'' Megumi whispered as Tsunade went on about how great the year was going to be. Ino rolled her eyes.

''Shikamaru is proberly the laziest guy you'll ever meet, his favourite word is ''Troblesome'' but he's a genius with an IQ over 200 so if he sleeps during class he still gets good grades,'' Ino explained

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Kiba he was beside Shikamaru he looked bored.

''_He's actually kinda cute__,''_ she thought. He had brown floppy hair with really nice eyes.

INO'S POV

I saw Megumi looking at Kiba and grinned. ''_Looks like Kiba is gonna get a girl this year,'' I thought_

I looked at Shikamaru and signed I've been crushing on him for 2 months now ever since that day….

FLASHBACK

* * *

_Ino saw Shikamaru doing his favourite hobby cloud-watching. She smiled._

''_Hey Shika,'' she said cheerfully._

''_Hi Ino,'' he said without opening his eyes._

''_How did ya know it was me? ,'' Ino asked._

''_Because you're a loud and troublesome woman,'' he replied._

''_Well you a lazy ass,''_

''_What a drag did you come here to argue? ,''_

''_No I was gonna ask could I join you ,''_

_Shikamaru opened his eyes ''Are you okay you usually don't ask ya just do anyways,''_

''_Your right Shika if ya said no I would have done it anyways,'' _

_Shikamaru returned his gaze towards the clouds. Ino lay down next to him and looked up. It was a beautiful day._

''_It's great Choji's coming to stay the week tomorrow since he lives all the way across the country,'' Ino said._

_Shikamaru looked at her '' Yeah I can't wait to see him again,''_

_They lay in silence for a few moments._

''_Remember Ino-Shika-Cho? ,'' Ino said._

''_Yeah we had great times together before…,'' Shikamaru said sitting up._

''_Before Choji moved away yeah I know,'' Ino said. _

'' _It's good he's staying the week, I haven't seen him in what, like, 6 months,'' Ino said_

''_We should do something together like go to the funfair,'' Shikamaru said_

'' _Good idea Shika !,''Ino said._

_Ino's phone beeped. She flipped it open. She signed ''I gotta go Shikamaru my mum wants help with dinner,'' Ino said ''I see ya tomorrow kay? ,''_

_Shikamaru nodded ''Kay,''_

_Ino started to get up but tripped landing on Shikamaru! She blushed really red their noses were practically touching. Shikamaru blushed a little . Ino felt something like an electric shock running through her body. She got off him quickly. ''I'm so sorry,''S he said offering him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. ''It's okay,'' he said_

''_See ya tomorrow then,'' Ino said _

''_Yeah see ya,'' he said before Ino rushed off_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ino loved that memory. Ino-Shika-Cho had a great time that week. They were best friends since they were 4. She gripped the necklace that was hidden by her blouse and took it out. Ino smiled Choji gave one to her and Shikamaru before he moved as a token of friendship. She nearly always wore it. Ino looked at Shikamaru again she wondered if he still had his.

''Alright when you here your name being called out come up and receive your timetable,'' Tsunade snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

After assembly Hinata, Ino and Sakura went up and asked Tsunade could they show Ten-Ten and Megumi around the school. To the girls surprise Tsunade said yes. The girls thanked her and walked quickly out of the assembly hall . They walked around for about an hour before taking a break on the benches outside.

''So how do you like here so far?,'' Sakura asked

''I think it's great! ,'' Ten-Ten said.

''Me too,'' Megumi said.

''Ino do you have a crush on Nara Shikamaru? ,'' Ten-Ten asked

Ino was surprised ''What makes you think that? ,''

''You were staring at him for like the whole of assembly,''

''_Busted,'' Ino thought_

Ino blushed. ''Aww the pig's in love,'' Sakura said

''Shut up forehead,'' Ino yelled

''Ino-chan, I think you and Shikamaru-kun would make a good couple,'' Hinata said

Ino blushed a deeper shade of red.

''Fine maybe a little,'' Ino said finally

The girls awwwed.

''Sakura is Sasuke the hottest guy in school or something? ,'' Megumi asked.

The girls stared at her.

'' Why do you like him or something? ,''Sakura said praying she didn't because she did.

Megumi laughed ''No way it's just I saw loads of girls giggling and blowing kisses at him,''

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, '' Yeah he is the hottest guy in school he has loads of fangirls,''

''In fact all the guys in our group do so you better watch out for the fangirls because when your hanging out with the 5 hottest guys in school, things get hard,'' Ino added

''We can totally handle it,'' Ten-Ten said. Megumi nodded

''See I am the best at picking friends,'' Ino said. They all laughed.

''Megumi I saw you looking at a certain someone today care to explain? ,'' Ino said slyly. Megumi blushed

''Okay so maybe I find the Kiba guy a bit cute,'' Megumi said. The girls looked at her.

''Fine, I think he totally hot,'' She confessed

''I knew it,'' Ino yelled grasping her in a hug.

''You totally suit him,'' Sakura said.

''Really? ,'' Megumi said

''Do you like dogs? ,'' Hinata said

''Yeah I adore them why?,'' Megumi said.

''As I said Perfect,'' Sakura said

''What does dogs have anything to do with this? ,'' Megumi asked

''Kiba's nickname is Dog-boy cuz he loves dogs, his sister's a vet and his mom breeds dogs,'' Ino explained

''He also has a really cute dog called Akumaru,'' Hinata added

''Yeah he loves me, Hinata and Ino,'' Sakura said

''Does anyone else have a crush? ,'' Ten-Ten asked

''Sasuke,'' Sakura admitted

''Naruto,'' Hinata said

''That's so cute! ,'' Megumi said

''Ten-Ten what about you? ,'' Hinata asked

''She's got her eyes on a certain Hyuuga,'' Megumi said

Sakura and Ino looked worriedly as they looked from Ten-Ten to Hinata.

Megumi sweatdropped. ''You idiots it's Neji not Hinata!! ,'' Megumi shouted

''Oh yeah we knew that,'' Ino said . Megumi rolled her eyes

''How do you know I like Neji? ,'' Ten-Ten asked her sister.

''It's a twin thing,'' Megumi said. They all laughed

''Come on we'll show the rest of the school,'' Ino said and off they went.

* * *

**Read and Review!!**

**Luv ya'll**

**RisingTwinDragons **


	4. Lessons and Lunch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto(sniff sniff)

A BIG thanks to **totalnarutofangirl85** for the review!! If you guys review i'll thank you too!!

And thanks to the people who put the stories on favourites and story alerts: **Black Water Angels20089,**

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Sweet-tooth15151515**

**ShadowByakugan  
**

Enjoy

* * *

''Hey guys sorry I'm late! ,'' Ino said rushing up to Sakura, Hinata , Ten-Ten and Megumi.

''It's okay what do you guys have first class? ,''Sakura said**(1)**

''English,''

''History,''

''Science,''

''Maths,''

''English,''

''Yay I have English with you! ,'' Sakura said hugging Ten-Ten.

''We'll meet up at lunch kay ,'' Ino said they nodded and went off to their classes.

Megumi walked into history looking for a person she knew.

''Hey Megumi ,'' Kiba yelled

''Hi Kiba, Shikamaru ,'' Megumi said

''Wanna sit with us? ,'' Shikamaru said

Megumi smiled ''Sure,''

As she pasted some girls glared daggers at her. _''Ino was right about Fangirls,''_ she thought as she sat between Kiba and Shikamaru.

''Okay class I'm Asuma- sensei your homework is on the board take it down and open your books on page 7 ,'' Asuma said

Megumi opened her book on page 7 put the book to the side, took out the history homework and began to do it while Asuma read out stuff.

'' Whatcha doing? ,'' Kiba asked.

''The homework ,'' Megumi said.

''Why ,'' Shikamaru said

''So I won't have to do it when I get home,'' Megumi replied

'' See when Asuma is reading out stuff he doesn't realize that putting homework on the board before class means the class will just do their homework during class it happened in my old school too,'' Megumi explained.**(2)**

'' Thats a really good idea if I finish my homework I can sleep in this class,'' Shikamaru said taking out his history homework.

'' But aren't your history grades low if you don't listen,'' Kiba said as he always had trouble with grades in history.

Megumi gigged '' Actually history is my best subject haven't gotten under a B yet,''

Shikamaru and Kiba looked surprised.

''I'm done wanna play cards? ,'' She said pulling out a pack of cards.

'' Do you get bored or something in this class,'' Shikamaru said.

Megumi nodded.

Kiba laughed ''Good way to spend class paying cards good idea Megumi,''

Megumi blushed a little. Shikamaru chuckled when he saw this.

''Well I'm in,'' Shikamaru said.

''Me too,'' Kiba said.

''Prepare to lose boys ,'' Megumi said

AT LUNCH

''Hey girls ,'' Sakura said sitting beside Ino

''Hi! ,'' the rest of the girls replied.

''I can't believe it I didn't know anyone in Science or English ,'' Ino said signing

''Yeah but you have art with moi!,'' Megumi said.

''Yeah that cheered me up a whole lot!,'' Ino said smiling.

''Hello girls can we sit with you?,'' Naruto shouted

The girls nodded. '' Anything interesting happen today,'' Sakura asked everyone.

''I got DETENTION!! ,'' Naruto announced dramatically

''What did you do this time? ,'' Ino said

'' And why do you have a black eye? ,'' Sakura asked

''Well I had health and Tsunade was my teacher…,''

'' Oh god you didn't do what I thought you did! ,'' Ino said

'' You called Tsunade Baa-chan didn't you ,'' Sakura said

''And she punched through the wall for calling you that,'' Kiba said

''Yeah how did you know? ,'' Naruto said

'' Because dobe you did that last year ,'' Sasuke said

'' And the year before that,'' Shikamaru said.

''Really I don't recall,'' Naruto said putting his finger on his chin as if he was deep in thought.

Everyone sweatdropped and burst out laughing.

''Does anyone have P.E next? ,'' Hinata said changing the subject.

''Me,'' Everyone said.

'' Awesome who's the teacher? ,'' Ten-Ten said

Neji looked at his timetable and groaned ''Gai-sensei,''

'' NOOOOO! ,'' everyone said apart from Ten-Ten and Megumi.

''What's so bad about him? ,'' Megumi asked.

'' You'll see , you'll see ,'' Kiba said.

And with that they walked off to P.E

* * *

**(1) **Okay Ino had Maths, Hinata had Science, Megumi had History and Sakura and Ten-Ten had english! Just ta let ya know!

**(2) **My class actually do this we don't play cards but we do do our homework and whisper and play pranks on people it's fun! And history is my best subject but not my favourite P.E and art all the way!

**Guys ya know what to do Read and Review... Hey it rhymes! L.O.L**

**Sorry I'm hyper! HEHE**

**Luv ya'll!**

**RisingTwinDragons93**


	5. Gaisensei, chats and planning

HOW IS EVERYONE?! School's starting(awwww) so I won't be able to update as often but I'll try!

Okay A BIG THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO REVIWED :

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Cheez plz**

**Disclaimer: Get into your head I do NOT own Naruto! ( sniff sniff)**

**Next Chapter: Sleepover trouble!**

* * *

Hinata, Ino and Sakura went off to the bathrooms in the changing room. When they were gone Karin the head of Sasuke's fan club and her gang cornered Megumi and Ten-Ten.

Megumi and Ten-Ten were slightly shocked but they knew it was gonna happen sooner or later.

'' What makes you think you can hang around with MY Sasuke-kun and his friends ,'' Karin snarled.

The girls came out of the bathroom to the twins cornered by Karin.

'' Should we help them? ,'' Hinata asked

Ino shook her head. '' I wanna see can they handle it if they wanna hang around with us they'll be up against worse people then fangirls ,''

Sakura nodded in agreement.

'' The fact that we don't act like total sluts around them might help ,'' Megumi said smirking.

'' And we don't stalk them and them stupid questions like whats their favourite colour,'' Ten-Ten said.

Karin was speechless.

''I'm starting to like this,'' Sakura whispered to Ino and Hinata they nodded and continued to eat popcorn and watch the scene before them.

'' And maybe were not part of a stupid fan club ,'' Megumi and Ten-Ten said in unison.

Karin was about to speak before Sakura interrupted her clapping her hands'' Oh Karin honey you got burned badly _again _,'' Karin cringed at the memory but didn't show it.

'' Shut up Haruno,'' Karin snarled

'' Make me bitch,'' Sakura said and gave the twins a wink.

'' Ya know I think they did it better then us ,'' Ino said.

Hinata smirked at Karin's gang she motioned for Megumi and Ten-Ten to follow herself, Ino and Sakura out of the gym leaving a shocked Karin behind. When they were in the gym they burst out laughing '' Oh my god did you see Karin's face that was really funny you girls got them good! ,'' Ino said laughing

'' Hey whats so funny? ,'' Naruto said.

'' Megumi and Ten-Ten burned Karin outta it! ,'' Sakura said giggling.

'' Really ,'' Kiba said

'' Ino can I talk to you? ,'' Sasuke asked.

Ino nodded. She knew what it was about. They walked away from the gang as Sakura was telling them the full story.

'' So do ya think _they_ can handle it ? ,'' Sasuke asked.

Ino nodded. '' Sasuke I don't think so I know so,'' she said

'' And Orochimaru hasn't attacked in weeks maybe he's given up ,'' Ino said.

'' I know I just don't want anyone to get hurt again ,'' He said looking at Sakura.

'' Yeah I know what you mean,'' she said

'' Ino one more thing ,'' Sasuke said.

''Yeah,'' Ino asked.

'' Don't tell Megumi or Ten-Ten yet I don't want them to get involved yet,'' He said.

Ino nodded and they walked back to the gang. Just then a weird-looking man came out and shouted ''My youthful students I Gai-sensei will be your youthful P.E teacher for the rest of the year! ,'' He then gave his good guy pose and his teeth went ping. The class sweatdropped '' Yosh 50 laps around the gym NOW! ,'' he said. '' Nani! ,'' The class shouted. Then another kid who looked like him went up to him with tears streaming down his face '' Yosh Gai-sensei I will make you proud and do a hundred! ,'' he said

''Lee,''

''Gai-sensei,''

''Lee,''

''Gai-sensei,'' they said tears streaming down their faces with a sunset in the background

hugging each other.

'' That's Gai-sensei no wondered you shouted NOO at lunch ,'' Megumi said

''Yeah where did the sunset come from anyways were in a gym its really random! ,'' Ten-Ten said

'' No one knows,'' Neji said.

…………………………………**.2 weeks later! ...**

LUNCH!

'' Hey girls I'm having a sleepover this Friday cos my parents are going out for the weekend wanna come? ,'' Ino said sitting down beside Megumi.

''Cool I'm there pig! ,'' Sakura said.

'' I'll ask father,'' Hinata said

'' We'll ask our parents,'' Ten-Ten said. Megumi nodded.

'' Awesome you online tonight around 7 I'll tell you details then ,'' Ino said the girls nodded.

7.05 Chatroom Girls P.O.V

CherryBlossom51 has signed on.

Cute-Surfer-Girl has signed on.

FashionGoddess has signed on.

Pandas-ARE-Cool93 has signed on.

ILoveFoxes10 has signed on.

FashionGoddess: Heya guys!

CherryBlossom51: Hi!

Cute-Surfer-Girl : Bonjour!

Pandas-ARE-Cool93: Yo!

ILoveFoxes10: Hello!

CherryBlossom51: Whats up?

ILoveFoxes10: Guys are over here VERY annoying!

Cute-Surfer-Girl : Why are they over there?

ILoveFoxes10: I forgot to tell you and Ten-Ten, Neji-nii-san lives with me so his friends come often!

Pandas-ARE-Cool93: It's okay we never asked! Ino details me and Megumi can go!

ILoveFoxes10: Yeah me too!

FashionGoddess: Okay come over at 7:30 this friday my parents should be gone by then! What movies do you guys wanna watch I say a scary and a comedy… any suggestions?!

ILoveFoxes10: I gotta go help my father with something keep chatting I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll you my views then!

CherryBlossom51: Kay!

Meanwhile with the boys…

'' Neji do you have any ramen?! ,'' asked a certain blond-haired boy

'' No I don't Naruto for the last time! ,'' Neji said

'' Nooooooo ,'' Naruto yelled and would have continued if Sasuke didn't hit him on the head with a frying pan. Kiba started to laugh.

'' Hey its not funny! ,'' Naruto said pounting

Shikamaru rolled his eyes '' What a drag c'mon lets go play guitar hero 3,'' he said.

When they went into the huge sitting room Naruto saw a laptop. '' Who owns this? ,'' he asked

'' That's Hinata-sama's laptop…wait what are you doing? ,'' Neji said.

''Hey guys check it out! ,'' Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba went over to him. They started to read the girls chat.

'' Looks like their talking bout a sleepover,'' Kiba said.

Naruto scrolled up '' Yup its at Ino's ,'' Shikamaru said.

'' Friday at 7 hmmm…,'' Naruto said . After a few moments Naruto glared at them evilly.

Sasuke knew that look '' NO Naruto we are not pranking them,'' he said

''Ah c'mon it'll be fun ever wonder what Sakura wears to bed? ,''Naruto said smirking

Sasuke blushed a little at this.

''No,''

''Please,''

''No,''

''Please,''

''Fine if you shut the hell up! ,'' Sasuke said.

Shikamaru groaned ''How troublesome,''

''Okay so how do we do it? ,'' Kiba said as they walked to the sofa's and set up the game.

''Well how about… Oh hi Hinata-chan!,'' Naruto said.

''Hi guys whats up? ,'' Hinata said

'' Oh great were just talking bout how were gonna prank..,'' Naruto was saying before Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. Hinata raised an eyebrow at them before joining in on the chat again. She grinned as she saw them play guitar hero 3 wildly

''_Boys will be boys,'' _she thought.

* * *

God i'm tired I feel like I was writing forever but thats how much I love you guys! YAY the chapters finished the next chapter one of my favourites! I'll update as soon as I can but school's starting so I won't be able to update as often as I can but I'll try!

Now make me happy with some reviews!

Luv ya'll

RisingTwinDragons93


	6. Sleepover Trouble

**My first day of School was today I'm really glad my friends are in every class with me woo hoo!**

**Thanks a whole lot to totalnarutofangirl85 and Cheez plz for giving me awesome reviews!**

**Next Chapter: The girls revenge!**

* * *

The rest of the week went in a blur. Friday came and the girls were excited about the sleepover.

…………At Ino's House!...

Ino opened the door to find the twins there. '' Hey come on in ,'' she said.

''Hinata and Sakura are already here,''

Hinata and Sakura were sitting on the ground in the living room. Sakura was putting Hinata's hair in plaits.

'' Heya Ten-Ten, Megumi,'' Sakura said.

''Heya,'' Ten-Ten and Megumi said in unison.

Ino came in with snacks, chocolate-covered strawberries, pizza microwave popcorn and other food.

The girls mouth watered '' Ah ah a pj's first ladies!,'' Ino said

They got on their pj's,

Hinata was in silky white pj's, Sakura was in pink shorts and a white tank-top,

Megumi was in a baggy t-shirt and colourful bottoms, Ten-Ten wore the same as Megumi but in different colours and Ino wore baby-blue bottoms and a grey tank top.

They all settled in comfortable seats and and began to watch the scary movie. The movie was really scary halfway through it Sakura heard a noise and paused the movie. '' Did you guys here that? ,''

The girls shook their heads. Then there was a loud bang. They all jumped Ino screamed.

''Ino shuddup….listen,'' Megumi said covering Ino's mouth.

They heard a loud moaning noise. The girls hugged each other.

''What's that noise,'' Hinata asked

''I dunno Ino is your house haunted? ,'' Sakura said.

Ten-Ten snorted '' Do you really believe that,''

There was a thud. Ino grabbed her dad's golf-club, Sakura picked up the pizza cutter, Hinata got a lamp, Megumi picked up Sakura's pink GHD from her bag and Ten-Ten took out a swiss army knife. Ino, Sakura and Hinata stared at her

''What?? I like to feel safe and its handy sometimes! ,'' Ten-Ten said. Megumi rolled her eyes. Suddenly the lights went out, the girls screamed '' Who's there? ,'' Ten-Ten shouted. The lights went on and 5 people with scream masks on appeared in front of them. The girl's screamed again(A/N They do a lot of screaming don't they) Ino and Hinata fainted while Sakura, Ten-Ten and Megumi being the brave girls they were knocked the 5 people down and ripped their masks off.

Guess who it was.

''WTF,'' Sakura screamed

'' You bastards how dare you try and scare us,'' Megumi yelled.

''Sorry,'' they mumbled. Yeah you guessed right it was Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto.

Ten-Ten, Sakura and Megumi hit them. ''OW!! ,'' they yelled

''Serves you right! ,'' Ten-Ten said sticking her tongue out at them. _''She's really immature but really cute ,'' Neji thought ''Wait why am I thinking this? ,''_

Just then Ino woke up. Everyone looked at her.

''Guys thank god you're here there was 5 scream people here! ,'' She said waving her arms about. Everyone sweatdropped apart from Hinata who was still out cold. ''Pig these are the screams they had masks on you baka! ,'' Sakura said.

'' Oh….. WAIT HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?! ,'' Ino screamed. Shikamaru winced at her loudness. ''Spare key,'' He said holding up a key.

''Damnit don't ever do that again or meet the wrath of Yamamaka Ino! ,'' Ino said hitting him across the head.

'' Aww young love ,'' Megumi said grinning

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! ,'' Ino yelled charging towards her.

''Ino's on a rampage SAVE ME! ,'' Megumi yelled running away with Ino chasing her. Hinata woke up and laughed when she saw Ino chasing Megumi. There was crashing upstairs. Sakura signed ''C'mon girls we better stop them… boys stay here were not done with you yet,'' Sakura said grinning evilly.

Naruto gulped nervously. Sakura , Ten-Ten and Hinata ran upstairs. Ino was trying to get into a room ''Let me in Megumi,'' Ino said sweetly. Megumi wasn't falling for it '' No you'll murder me,'' Megumi said from behind the door.

Sakura grabbed Ino while Ten-Ten took out duck-tape from behind her back.

''What the hell? ,'' Ino said eyeing the tape. ''First the knife now this? ,'' Sakura said.

'' Yeah she carries that kind of stuff around with her,'' Megumi said from behind the door.

''Okayyy,'' Hinata said. Ten-Ten had started to put tape around Ino's arms and legs and across her mouth. Sakura and Hinata started to laugh when she was done. ''Megumi its safe to come out now,'' Ten-Ten said.

'' Good ,'' Megumi said coming out. She laughed when she said Ino.

She took out her velvet black K800i sony ericsson phone**(1) **and took a picture of her. '' Great photo darling,'' Megumi said putting her phone away.

Ino mmphed in protest. ''Hey I have an idea to get REVENGE on the boys,'' Sakura said. She whispered the plans to the girls. The girls smiled at Sakura it was a great idea. '' And we could video it and use it as blackmail to put on youtube! ,'' Hinata said. The girls stared at her '' Honey you have been spending wayyy to much time with Naruto my friend,'' Sakura said. '' I love it! ,'' the rest of the girls nodded and went off to plan….

* * *

**(1) My phone its the best!**

OMG I'm so happy about my classes and I'm really hyper! HEHE

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!**

**Ja ne!**

**RisingTwinDragons93**


	7. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!

People I am So Sorry but School is soo hectic the teachers are soo mean about homework!!

So updates are gonna be longer cos im only allowed 20 mins on the computer and I can only update at weekends!

But as soon as I get my laptop (thats around christmas) I'll update more and add my new story!

But on the brightside I'm in all my 4 friends classes so we have a brill time at school!

So the next update is gonna be next week PROMISE and at the end of that chapter the gangs begin but I have to write it in my notebook first!

Je ne

RisingTwinDragons93


	8. The Girls Revenge

**_Heya! Sorry about the late update, school is crazy and I have sports 6 days a week, so I am recked!_**

**_THANK YOU to totalnarutofangirl85 and SnowCharms for reviewing u guys rock!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!_**

* * *

''Is everything set? ,'' asked a pink haired girl. They were still upstairs planning their revenge.

''Hai ,'' the girls replied.

'' Right, lets go ,''

The girls made their way downstairs where Shikamaru was sprawled across the couch asleep, Naruto and Kiba were arguing and Neji and Sasuke were being their usual cold silent selves.

Ino hit Shikamaru awake and laughed as he fell of the couch. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke stopped what they were doing and stared at the girls waiting from them to say something. The girls heard whispering outside. Sakura smiled her plan was working. She nodded to the girls. They nodded back. The boys were confused.

'' Alright guys for being total jerks to us we want to go outside for 20 minutes then we'll let you back in got it? ,'' Sakura said grinning. The boys were puzzled but shrugged and walked to the door, the girls followed and held the door open watching them walk into the driveway.

''3,2,1 ,'' Ino said.

'' SASUKE-KUN ,''

'' NARUTO-KUN ,''

''NEJI-KUN,''

'' KIBA-KUN ,''

'' SHIKAMARU-KUN ,''

''HOLY SHIT FANGIRLS!! ,'' Naruto yelled.

The boys panicked and ran to Ino's door as fast as they could but Megumi slammed it in their faces laughing with the rest of the girls.

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NO GO AWAY WHAT THE? AAHHH GET OFF ME! ,'' Naruto yelled trying to open the door as the fangirls dragged him away it was the same for the rest of the boys.

'' Quick lets go up to Ino's room and video it for blackmail,'' Ten-Ten said. They rushed up stairs to Ino's room and looked out the window . The boys were getting chased all over the place by fangirls. Hinata whipped out a video camera and started to video the scene before them after a while they got tired of watching them and went downstairs to the living room.

'' By the way Ino how did you get the fangirls here? ,'' Hinata asked

'' Oh that's easy I sent their boss Karin a text which was supposed to look like I sent to her by mistake, here I'll show you ,'' Ino said getting out her phone.

_**Hey Sakura, I'm having a sleepover tonight at my house and Sasuke-kun , Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto are coming over too. I'm glad Karin and her friends don't know otherwise she'll ruin our chance to flirt with them. Here's my address in case you forgot 37 Leaf Avenue Kohona, C ya soon!**_

_**Ino**_

_**Xxxxxx**_

'' I knew she would come after she read this but now she knows where I live so she might murder me but ah well ,'' Ino said while the girls giggled at the message.

There was a knock on the door . Sakura opened it carefully. Sasuke and the others were on Ino's doorstep with no fangirls with them. '' Is 20 minutes up yet? ,'' Sasuke said. The boys all had a lot of scratches from the fangirls long nails, their clothes were a little bit torn and they had kiss marks on their faces. Sakura felt so sorry for them she had to let them in but she didn't regret sending them out there. Sakura signed ''Come on in ,'' she said. The other girls laughed at the sight of them.

'' Revenge is sweet ,'' Ino said laughing evilly.

The boys scowled.

'' By the way how did you get the fangirls of your back? ,'' Ten-Ten asked.

Shikamaru yawned '' Simply we just hid in the bushes and waited for them to run past…troublesome girls ,'' he said

'' Well do you wanna stay over you're here now anyways ,'' Ino said

'' Okay ,'' Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru while Sasuke and Neji just nodded.

'' Cool my brother Deidara is off in college but he left some stuff clothes behind you could change into those I'll go get them ,'' Ino said rushing up to her brothers room.

Ino came back a few moments later and ordered the boys go change. When they came back Ino had an idea of playing a game(A/N I betcha you know what this famous game is!) she whispered it to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

'' Okay I know what were gonna play Truth or Dare! ,'' Ino said. Everyone groaned apart from Sakura.

''Shuddup you better play because me and Ino have ways of punishing you if you don't ,'' Sakura said evilly. Everyone gulped.

''FINE ,'' Everyone said.

'' Alrighty then lets sit in a circle ,'' Ino said . The circle went like this Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Megumi,Ten-Ten, Naruto and Sasuke.

'' I'll go first ,'' Ino said. ''Shika ,''

''Yes ,'' Shikamaru said yawning.

'' Truth or Dare,'' Ino asked

''Truth a dare is too much of a drag,''

Ino rolled her eyes '' Okay do you like anyone in our school? ,'' Ino asked.

Shikamaru eyes went a little bigger after a few moments he said ''Yes ,''

''Who? ,'' Ino said a little bit excited

''Your only allowed ask once I answered yes, you should of said who do you like instead to find out ,too bad ,'' Shikamaru explained

''Damn genius ,'' Ino muttered under her breath.

'' Okay Kiba truth or dare? ,'' Shikamaru said

'' Dare ,'' Kiba said grinning.

'' Fine I dare you to give Megumi a kiss on the lips for 15 seconds,''

''WHAT,'' Megumi shouted. Kiba turned red. ''Fine,''

He crawled over to Megumi and gave her a kiss he was surprised how soft they were when he pulled away he saw Megumi turned red. The other girls awed.

''SHUT UP ,'' Megumi yelled.

'' Ten-Ten truth or dare? ,'' Kiba said

'' I'm not scared, Dare ,''She said proudly

''I dare you to let your hair down ,'' Kiba said.

''Why? ,'' Ten-Ten said

'' We haven't seen your hair or Megumi's hair down yet its always up ,'' He said

'' That's because its annoying and gets in our eyes when we play sports and we happen to play lots of sports! ,'' Ten-Ten protested.

'' What are you scared of a simply dare like that? ,'' Neji said.

''NO WAY ,FINE I'LL DO IT ,'' Ten-Ten said pulling out hair ties.

Her brown hair fell in waves down her back.

''OH MY GOD TEN-TEN YOUR GORGEUS ,'' Ino, Sakura and Hinata yelled out.

Neji was speechless he didn't expect Ten-Ten to be that pretty with her hair down.

Ten-Ten tied her hair up quickly. ''Truth or dare Sasuke ,'' Ten-Ten said

'' Truth ,'' Sasuke said

'' Is it is true your addicted to tomatoes?,''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow ''Yes,''

''Okay your turn,''

''Fine dobe,''

''Dare teme I THE AWESOME NARUTO PICKS A DARE,''

''Hn I dare you to give Hinata a kiss on the cheek,''

''OKAY ,''Naruto said and he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

Hinata nearly fainted.

''Neji,''

'' Dare,'' Neji said.

''I dare you to eat 9 tomatoes,''

Neji HATED tomatoes he couldn't stand them. '' Fine,'' Ino got some tomatoes from the kitchen. Sasuke's mouth watered.

By the fifth one Neji felt sick. But he finished and went to get a glass of water to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

''Sakura Truth of Dare ,''

''Truth ,''

'' Is it true you want to be a doctor when you grow up**(1)**

''Yes,''

'' What kind of question is that I could had done better then that ,'' Megumi said.

Neji shrugged.

'' guys its kinda late, wanna go to bed ,'' Sakura said

Everyone nodded and went to sleep. The next day when Sakura went home. She noticed her lock on her apartment door was tampered with she opened her door carefully and gasped in horror when she saw the state of her apartment everything was thrown around and broken but what scared her the most was what was written on the wall. It made her fell to her knees and sob. There on the wall written in Blood was **We are coming **and a symbol of a snake was underneath it.

''No not again ,''Sakura whispered to herself

* * *

**_OOOOH CLIFFIE !_**

**_(1)I was listening to 'Trust Me I'm A Doctor' By The Blizzards and 'When I Grow Up' By the Pussycat Dolls and other songs as I was writing this!_**

**_Writing this chapter took up most of my saterday sigh but thats how I love you guys!!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!_**

**_JE NE_**

**_RisingTwinDragons _**


	9. The House

**I'M BAACK! Woo hoo mid-tem and HALLOWEEN!**

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I FEEL HORRIBLE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**SO I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER ON THIS WEEK!**

**Anywaz I'd like to thank my faithful reviewer totalnarutofangirl85 and**

**SnowCharms**

**.Rainbow**

**x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x**

**for reviewing**

**and Pigorma and Kunochi-of-the-leaf for putting it on favourite stories!**

* * *

''Hello? ,''

''Sasuke? ,''

''Yeah ,''

''Its Ino, Sakura just called me something is wrong with her she sounded like she was crying I'm on my way over but you live closest can you check on her? ,''

''On it,''

Sasuke was out the door before Ino hung up.

''_Please let her be okay ,''_ Sasuke thought.

He arrived at Sakura's apartment within 10 minutes. He inwardly gasped at the broken-down door. He walked quickly through it to find Sakura on the ground sobbing.

He froze when he saw the wall.

'' _Shit ,''_ he thought

Sasuke kneeled beside Sakura and put one arm awkwardly around her. He really didn,t know how to calm crying girls down. Sakura buried her head into his chest. Sasuke shifted so he could into a more comfortably position.

Ino arrived a short time later with Shikamaru behind her. She swore under her breath when she saw the wall but smiled softly when she saw Sasuke with Sakura. Ino took over while Sasuke and Shikamaru checked out the apartment. Everything was either destroyed or turned upside down.

''Damnit we have to find out Orochimaru's next move ,'' Sasuke said to Shikamaru out of earshot of the girls.

''But in the meantime where's Sakura gonna stay, I would offer but my parents would know somethings up… ,''

'' She'll stay with me and Naruto in the hideout but we need Hinata to clean up the place we haven't used it for ages ,''

'' What about Ten-Ten and Megumi? ,'' Shikamaru asked.

''We can't tell them yet its too soon for them to get involved ,'' Sasuke said signing.

Shikamaru nodded and went off to call the others. Sasuke went back to the girls.

'' Ino I need you and Shikamaru to stock up on weapons and stuff we could be attacked at any moment ,'' Sasuke said.

Ino nodded and dragged Shikamaru out the door but not before telling Sasuke to take care of Sakura otherwise she'd kick his ass. Sasuke grunted in reply.

He walked over to Sakura who was looking at broken pictures of her friends and family.

''Sakura ,'' Sasuke said softly

'' Yeah? ,''

'' We have to go its not safe here do you mind staying with me and Naruto at the house? ,''

''No I'll go get some clothes if there's any left ,'' Sakura said muttering the last part under her breath.

They arrived at the house 20 minutes later. Hinata was waiting for them and when she saw Sakura she gave a huge hug.

''Are you okay ,'' Hinata asked.

''I'm fine Hinata ,'' Sakura said. They went inside and to Sasuke's horror Megumi was there petting Akumaru.

''Yo Sasuke , Sakura ,'' Megumi said.

'' Hn what are you doing here? ,'' Sasuke said calmly.

Megumi looked offended '' Geez Ten-Ten's doing material arts with Neji so I tagged along why is something wrong? ,''

Sasuke shook his head ''No its fine just curious ,''

Megumi shrugged and resumed playing with Akumaru. Sasuke pulled Hinata, Naruto and Kiba aside.

''Do they know? ,'' Sasuke whispered.

'' Nope Shikamaru said not to tell them ,'' Kiba said now and again watching Megumi.

Megumi saw the 3 of them talking and decided not to interfere even though Ten-Ten probably would but Ten-Ten was outside with Neji which was lucky for the 3 of them.

Megumi walked outside with Akumaru to give them privacy. She saw Sakura on the way out the door going upstairs. Megumi knew something was up with Sakura so she decided to go up later and talk to her.

She turned her attention to her sister and Neji. They were both very good but Neji was a little better. Ten-Ten was a brown belt and Megumi suspected Neji was a black belt from the way he was fighting.

Megumi smiled and said to Akumaru ''Lets go help Hinata I heard she is cleaning the house and she probably needs some help ,''

Akumaru woofed and licked her face. Megumi giggled and went in to find Hinata.

'' Hinata ,'' she called.

Hinata appeared ''Yeah? ,''

'' Do you need help cleaning? ,'' Megumi said

Hinata looked surprised '' You want to help with _cleaning? _,''

Megumi shrugged and grinned ''I'm bored ,''

Hinata smiled '' Alright well you can help me clean the living room ,'' she said holding out a feather duster.

''Okey dokey ,'' Megumi said following Hinata to the living room. It was a spacious room' with comfortable chairs and a nice sized TV.

Hinata grinned '' We hand out in here the most ,''

Megumi started to dust the pictures. She didn't recognize two boys in the pictures.

''Hey Hinata who are they? ,''Megumi said holding up the picture. Hinata turned around and dropped the brush she was holding when she saw who Megumi was pointing at.

''That's Shino-Kun and Lee-Kun they…they died in a-a car crash ,''

**Shino, Lee NOOO!**

**I'm sorry I killed them, in this story all will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I'm hoping for 15? or even better 20!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Je ne**

**RisingTwinDragons**


	10. Sakura's Decision

**_

* * *

_**

My gawd I'm sooo sorry for not updating I feel so bad! Don't hate me please! Its mid-term for my school thank god but it means more football training -sigh- thats means more fitness oh well hope you like it If you have any suggestions please mail me at my profile I'm kinda running out of ideas.

**_Big Thanks to_**

yenten07

SnowCharms

totalnarutofangirl85

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

* * *

''Em thats Shino-kun and Lee-san they ...they died in a car crash,''Hinata said sadly. She was telling the truth not the whole truth but Megumi didn't need to know the rest of the story yet. Megumi's smile dropped quickly ''Oh i'm sorry I shouldn't have asked,''

''Its okay,'' Hinata smiled again but unknown to Megumi grief swelled up inside Hinata she was going to cry. ''Excuse me Megumi-chan I have to go to the bathroom,''

Megumi nodded and returned to dusting. Hinata quickly walked out of the room and started running towards the bathroom until she bumped into a certain blonde.

''Hinata-chan are you okay?,'' Hinata looked up with tears straming down her face ''I'm sorry Naruto-kun,''

Naruto helped her up ''Whats wrong?,'' he said gentley. Hinata wiped the tears off her face. ''Megumi-chan found the picture with Shino-kun and Lee-san I..I miss them so much,'' Hinata said hicupping. Naruto pulled her into a hug. ''Its okay at least you and Kiba were in the back so you didn't get too badly hurt,'' Hinata sobbed harder , Naruto continued ''We couldn't stand losing four of you and Neji swore he gonna find those bastards who crashed into your car and drove off , we're all gonna avenge Shino and Lee okay? ,'' Hinata nodded, Naruto wiped the new tears off Hinata's face and planted a light kiss on her bad she didn't notice that small gesture of affection.

''Come on we have a house to clean,'' Naruto said cheerfully grabbing Hinata's wrist and dragging her off.

WITH NEJI AND TENTEN

Anyone's in Neji's position jaws would dropped when TenTen hit a bulls eye 5 times in a row with a lazy flick of her wrist but being the ice-cube he was he merely raised an eyebrow '' Impressive,'' he commented

TenTen shrugged ''Not a big deal its easy once you pratice,''

''We should take a break,'' Neji said

''Right ,'' TenTen said she bent down to pick up her weapons and walked inside with Neji.

''I'm just gonna go talk to Sakura kay,'' TenTen said. Neji nodded and walked on. She made her way carefully up the stairs and stopped in front of a door she assumed was a girls room because of the writing on the door. She opened it and said ''Sakura are you there? ,''

''Yeah,'' came a muffled reply.

''You okay?,'' TenTen asked sitting beside on her bed nudging her slightly to get her up.

''Not really,'' Sakura said from under the pink covers who Hinata generously washed since she hadn't had to use them for a while.

TenTen sighed and pushed her out of the bed onto the floor. ''What the fudge was that for?!,'' Sakura said rubbing her head.

''I couldn't hear you,'' TenTen said innocently

Sakura grinned and sat up feeling slightly better. TenTen smiled and patted the spot beside her ''C'mon girl tell me whats wrong?,''

Sakura hesitated not sure whether to tell her or not....she pondered over for a few more seconds and thought ''Ah screw it half the time I don't even listen to Sasuke,''

''TenTen what I'm about to tell you cannot I REPEAT cannot be told to the boys you got that?!,''

TenTen grinned and said excitedly ''You can totally trust me c'mon what is it? Is Sasuke gay?,''

Sakura laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before saying ''NO no where did you get that idea from?,''

''Aw I always wanted a gay friend they're awesome anyways Sasuke never really looked interested in girls so I thought he told you he was gay or something cos I know you really like him and that could of upset you!,''

''No thats not it Tennie,''

''Okay what is it?!,''

''I'll only tell you when....,''

''When what Sakura c'mon hurry up,''

''When you round up all the girls and get their asses and some chocolate up here!,''

'' Aww Sakura why?,''

She tapped her noise and said ''The sooner you do it the sooner you'll find out,''

TenTen grumbled and muttered her way out the door.

''And remember not a word to the boys,'' Sakura called out

''Whatever,'' TenTen said making her way downstairs.

Sakura sent out a text to Ino

To: XFashion GoddessX

From:Cherry!

Yo Ino get your ass back here and get some choccie on ze way. I'm telling the twins screw them for being so nice and trustworthy....don't tell Shika and HURRY BACK!

Luv u

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To:Cherry!

From: XFashion GoddessX

Choccie is wit me and sum tissues(knowin u you'll ball ur eyes during dis heart-2-heart) I totally agree with u on this screw ur emo lover for not telling dem..

Don't worry my dear I'm on my way!

Luv u 2!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued.....

* * *

**_Gah i know its short but its really hard to go on the internet now since my brother got xbox live I'll try update soon._**

**_Please Review and remember i'm open for any suggestions_**

**_Peace out dudes_**

**_RisingTwinDragons93_**


	11. Neji's worry

_Hey I'm so sorry this took so long it was thanks to starry-eyed Hinata that made me finaly typed it up I'll explain at the end of the chapter!_

_Thank you to_

starry-eyed Hinata

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

xRAWRximmaxDiN00x

totalnarutofangirl85

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto if I did Neji and TenTen would be together by now!**

* * *

Ino entered the room dramatically ''I'm here,'' she announced holding up some chocolate, tissues and a DVD like they were sacred.

''Quit the drama pig and get your fat ass over here! ,' 'Sakura said. Ino ignored her comment and sat down leaning against Megumi's shoulder.

Sakura took a deep breath and began the story with Ino and Hinata adding in bits here and there. By the end of it Ino, Hinata and Sakura were kinda crying into the tissues telling about the car crash was always very upsetting for the girls especially Hinata. Megumi and TenTen consoled their friends for a while.

After a while Megumi said ''A gang huh,''

''Awesome can we join?! ,'' TenTen asked

Sakura smiled at TenTen's eagerness '' I have to go over it with Neji and Sasuke but for now totally,''

''So girlies will we watch the movie, I got ,'' Ino sang

''Yeah let's do that! ,'' Hinata said

''Hey you girls wanna have a sleepover? ,'' Sakura said

''Sure,'' Hinata said

''Totally,'' said Megumi

'' I'm up for it,'' TenTen said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I wonder what they're doing up there,'' Naruto asked thoughtfully.

''I don't even want to know,'' Shikamaru drawled from his position on the ground when they heard laughter from upstairs.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' Sasuke said

Neji who was lying on the couch opened one eye ''What now?,''

Sasuke sighed and put his phone in his pocket ''Just got a text off Ino saying they were having a sleepover and are not to be disturbed without even asking me,''

''Wow Uchiha you must be hurt not to be invited,'' Neji said smirking

Sasuke growled ''Not like that Hyuuga I just would have liked if they asked could they stay the night,'' he said while Kiba and Naruto roared with laughter

They shut up when Sasuke death-glared them.

''Hey I know lets crash the sleepover!,'' Naruto exclaimed

''No,'' came the automatic replys of Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru

''Why not?!,'' Kiba asked

''Let them have their fun,'' Shikamaru said ''Worse is about to come,''

Naruto gulped ''How do ya know that genius?,''

Shikamaru raised his head ''Baka you just answered your question,''

Naruto looked confused ''What?,''

Shikamaru put his head back down ''Too troublesome to explain,'' came the muffled reply

''I don't get it,'' Naruto whined ''Dobe,'' Sasuke said hitting him on the head

''Hey!,'' Naruto shouted tackling him to the ground they started to fight with Kiba cheering them on

Shikamaru got up and sat on the chair beside the couch.

Neji opened his eyes and said quietly for only Shikamaru to hear ''Worse is about to come huh,''

Shikamaru nodded '' You know it too,''

''TenTen is a capable fighter she is good enough to be in this gang,'' Neji said

Shikamaru grinned ''Interested in the new girl Neji,''

Neji closed his eyes muttering a no

''Whatever you say anyways her twin Megumi excels at figuring out puzzles and things like that of course she's not better than me but better than most people she's also a good fighter her sister taught her self-defense,''

''Kiba has taking a liking in her,'' Neji said

''Yeah I know,'' Shikamaru said ''I'm going back to sleep,''

''Hn,'' Neji said

Shikamaru shrugged and nodded off

''I guess I better start showing TenTen how to use a gun soon,'' Neji taught to himself ''and her twin,'' he added in because he doesn't like TenTen or does he.

He mentally smacked himself.

'' Ha I win dobe,'' he heard Sasuke saying

''Thats not fair I-I wasn't ready,'' Naruto said

They started bickering again and Neji found himself thinking ''I'm surrounded by morons.''

* * *

**_IM SO SORRY Reason for my absence is mainly because of sports you see I went to trials for football to get a place on the A or B team out of a 120 girls and guess what I got in to the top 50! I was placed on the B team and I'm overjoyed cept for the fact I also have my club football training as well so I train 4 days a week. Hockey 3 days a week and athletics 4 days a week at the most and praticing piano every day and dancing two days a week. UGH not to mention schoolwork but alas its the easter holidays!Whoop whoop!_**

**_Anyways really sorry its short i'm contiuing this story if I get 5 reviews_**

**_OKAY!_**

**_LATERS_**


	12. Planning for Chaos

**_Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry!_**

**_Thank you to _**

angel~from~hell

XoTentenXgurlXo101

Kontan Reza

animeluver

Vampire16

No Hugs Peach

TwilightRaver

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

Meyrinn

* * *

Weeks passed and soon it was near Christmas. All seemed fine but Neji, Sasuke and Sakura started to get restless, it wasn't like Orichimaru to not commit a crime in those weeks. This meant he was planning something big and they had to find out what it was or it could be disastrous.

The gang were sitting in the kitchen each drinking hot chocolate courtesy of Hinata. Megumi and Naruto were sitting on the kitchen counters swinging their legs. Neji sat at the top of the table while Sasuke sat at the other end both glaring at each other in a contest. Sakura who was sitting on the right of Sasuke rolled her eyes and smacked him across the head. Sasuke grunted in pain.

''You baka's this is a meeting not a bloody glaring contest to see who is 'holier-than-thou','' Sakura said. Naruto and Kiba sniggered until Sasuke told them to shut up. Neji cleared his throat

''As you all know Orichimaru hasn't committed a crime in the past few weeks which obviously means he's up to something big we have to find out what it is. The Akatsuki have bigger things on their minds and have asked us to do the sneaking around. They're in New York at the moment. We have to get training hard and show Megumi and TenTen the ropes. Everyone okay with that?''

''Yeah,'' Everyone chorused apart from Sasuke.

''Okay, Nara, Sakura try find out the location of Orichimaru's hideout, Dobe,Hinata we need to get supplies...you have pain's house keys don't you dobe...okay good, Ino, me and you are going do some scooping around and Hyuuga take the girls out back and teach them stuff, Kiba help him,'' Sasuke said grabbing his car keys. Everyone went about to do their stuff.

''Be back in a sec,'' Neji mumbled before heading off to his room.

''So Kiba-kun who are the Akatsuki?'' Megumi asked curious.

''Oh right forgot about that The Akatsuki are a undercover gang that work for the government , they're made up of seriously talented dudes and a deadly woman, they're the best out there.,''

He showed them a photo ''The red-headed guy is Sakura's older brother Sasori, the guy next to him is Deidara we call him Dei he's Ino's older brother and Naruto's first cousin, the woman there is Konan you don't want to get her mad ,she's engaged to Pain who raised Naruto like a little brother they did some searching into Naruto's past, himself and Ino just found out they were cousins a year ago appartley Naruto's dad never told his brother Inochi that he was going to have a child for Naruto's protection ,hmmm..oh thats Itachi ,Sasuke's older brother, thats Tobi a new recruit,Zetsu,Kisame,Kakuzu and the foul-mouthed Hidan ,they all work in pairs,''

''They look like a cool bunch of people,'' TenTen said

''They are family to us,'' Neji said coming into the room he handed a gun to TenTen and Megumi.

''We'll practice outside,'' Neji said.

''Megumi's with me!,'' Kiba exclaimed dragging her to the other end of the garden. TenTen giggled at Kiba's behaviour . Neji sighed ''Come on lets get started,''

TenTen nodded and looked at the bull's-eye

''This might take some time to get used to the first shot may shock you a bit,'' he murmured into her ear his breath tickling her and sending shivers down her spine. TenTen blushed and tried to concentrate which was kinda hard when a very hot guy was standing so close to her. ''Can you please give me some space?,'' TenTen said to him. Neji smirked and stood back. TenTen rolled her eyes and shot at the bullseye perfect as always.

TenTen grinned and blew on the top her gun giving Neji a cocky grin. Neji smirked and told her about the different types of guns the gang had.

At the sound of TenTen shot Megumi dropped her gun. ''Shit,'' she muttered and slowly picked it up. Kiba gave her a worried glance ''Meg you okay?,''

Megumi looked up into his chocolate-brown eyes and then at the gun ''I don't want to kill people no matter how bad they are its wrong,'' she whispered

Kiba sighed ''Look Megumi,'' he said lifting up her chin to look at her face. This little gesture sent electricity through

''In this life, its to kill or be killed I'm not saying it's right but these people are very bad they would not hesitate to kill, torture or rape you they need to be stopped okay,''

Megumi nodded feeling braver ''Okay let's do it,'' she said a brave smile on her face

* * *

''Oi blondie ditch yer friend and come with me, we can go to my hotel room and have some fun!,'' a drunk man called across the street.

'' Ino chill,'' Sasuke murmured seeing her murderous face.

''FUCK OFF PERVERT!,'' Ino shouted giving him the finger.

''So much for being low-key,'' Sasuke muttered grabbing Ino by the elbow and dragging far away from the bar. Ino was fuming the whole way to their destination.

''I hate those lowlifes,'' she hissed looking in the direction of the bar. ''So do I, Ino we got to get to work though,'' Sasuke said running his hand through his hair.

Ino nodded taking out a hairpin and picking at the lock. They were at Orichimaru's old hideout the one where he nearly raped Sakura lucky Naruto and Sasuke got there in time. They were here to try dig up some old records that might be of use. The lock opened with a satisfying click. Ino smiled in success. She went to open the door but Sasuke stopped her saying he should go in first. Ino punched his arm for being an ass.

The door led into a very long corridor with grey covered walls with a few metal doors on each side. Ino felt bile rise up in her throat seeing bloody handprints on the wall. She shivered this place gave her the creeps. ''You okay? ,'' Sasuke asked. Ino nodded. ''Let's start with the first door and make our way up, I doubt there's anything here but keep your gun out just in case,''

Again Ino nodded, Sasuke tried the door handle. It was open; he opened it slowly and carefully and made his way through the door Ino by his side.

''It just looks like an empty bedroom Sasuke,'' Ino said looking around. There was a bed, a desk, a chair and a wardrobe.

''Orichimaru kept his victims in here, we'll probably find more of these rooms, we should look around there might be a diary here or something,''

Ino opened the wardrobe there was paper or something on the top shelf, she picked it up and looked at it.

''What's that? ,'' Sasuke asked

''I think it's the person who was kidnapped family,'' she said a little sadly.

''Hey I recognize them! That was Jugo's family they died in a fire two years ago remember that, they never found Jugo's body maybe he's with Orichimaru! ,'' Sasuke said

Ino frowned ''I know he was one of your good friends Sasuke and he wouldn't hurt a fly, but maybe he's already dead, Orichimaru has no mercy,''

Sasuke sighed ''I think your right Ino,''

Ino patted his back ''It's okay c'mon we've got work to do! ,''

* * *

**_I know its short but its all i could do for the moment!_**

**_Yeah Akatsuki and Jugo(Is that how you spell his name?) are in the story others will probably show up too._**

**_Akatsuki rocks!! I had to make them good and related to Ino,Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke_**

**_Thats all for now!_**

**_Ja ne_**

* * *


End file.
